


Brighter Than the Stars

by MayaReidBarnes1917



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING HAPPY, M/M, Memories, Music, One Shot, Songfic, cuteness, per usual, so proud, steve's a little punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaReidBarnes1917/pseuds/MayaReidBarnes1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This song fic was inspired by Beth Crowley's 'Porcelain Heart'. I do not own this song, all rights go to their proper owners.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brighter Than the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This song fic was inspired by Beth Crowley's 'Porcelain Heart'. I do not own this song, all rights go to their proper owners.

_I couldn't help myself,_

_watching your moonlight silhouette._

_As we all sat fireside,_

_I was hanging on to every word you said._

_In that moment, all I wanted_

_was a chance to love you._

 

"...so Buck and I are surrounded, with there Hydra guys just around the corner. And Dugan, that crazy bastard, jumps up and starts screeching like a bird to create a distraction. I swear to God, I thought that guard was gonna piss himself. And the rest of us, we're laughing so hard we get caught anyway!" The group of Avengers laughs, and Bucky watches Steve with amusement at the way his blue eyes light up and his face is so animated as he tells stories of their Howling Commando days.

 

"...oh, and Bucky-" Bucky almost starts when Steve turns to him, bumping his arm. "Remember that time we chased those Hydra thugs and they-"

 

"Ran straight into that giant oak." Bucky interjects, laughing at the memory. "They were so clueless, I almost busted a lung." Steve smirked back at the brunet, eyes sparkling. When he launched into another story, Bucky leaned back on the couch, staring into the flames of the fire pit. Various chairs and couches were assembled around it, each holding an Avenger or two. He ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and smiled to himself.

 

When he looked back up, his gaze was trapped by the beauty of Steve's form reflecting the contrast of warm and cool colors from the fire and the bright moon shining through the window. Something stirred in his chest. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was reach out and touch the blond, make sure he was really there. It was familiar, the wave of protectiveness, but it came with something else this time, rooted deep in his soul.

 

_You came and stood by me,_

_your crooked smile brighter than the stars._

_And you pulled me to me feet,_

_whispering, 'Summertime is ours'._

_And I felt it as we melted into something wonderful._

 

"Jeez, you like getting punched or something?" Steve rolled his eyes, but took the hand held out to him by the brown-haired boy.

 

"No, I just don't like bullies." Steve replied softly. "But thank you."

 

"Ah, no problem." The boy waved his hand as though scaring off the four bullies who had been using Steve as a punching bag were nothing. And seeing as he stood about a year older, and a foot or so taller than Steve himself, he guessed it really was. "I'm James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky."

 

"Steve Rogers. And how do you get Bucky from James?" Steve asked.

 

"It's from my middle name, actually. Buchanan." Bucky made a face. "I like Bucky better." Steve smiled.

 

"Me, too." Bucky's replying grin was dazzling and it made his blue-grey eyes shine.

 

"Well, come on, then. I'll help you get cleaned up, and we can go play some more. Gotta show them bullies they can't ruin our fun!" Steve laughed and agreed, falling into step beside the taller boy as he showed him to his house.

 

_We danced 'cause we were feeling young._

_You looked at me like you couldn't get enough._

 

"That was my foot, you punk." Steve threw his arms up in exasperation at Bucky's comment.

 

"I'm never gonna be able to do this!" Bucky shook his head.

 

"Nah, you'll get it. But you'll never learn to dance if you don't practice. C'mere. Give it another shot." Bucky held out his hands to Steve, and the blond stepped forward, never being able to turn his friend down.

 

"Fine." He grumbled. Bucky reached over to turn up the song playing on the radio. It was slow and smooth, easy to dance to. Bucky started with small steps, and Steve fumbled for a while before beginning to sway to the music, letting his body respond to Bucky's as they moved the melody of the song. When it finished, Bucky smiled down at Steve, eyes bright.

 

"Told ya it wasn't that hard." Steve smiled back, and for a moment, time stopped. The world shrunk to just them in their dusty old apartment. It was as if gravity pulled them together as they both leaned in slowly, their lips meeting in a dance almost as slow as the one previous.

 

_Oh, we danced 'cause we were feeling young._

_You looked at me like you couldn't get enough._

 

Bucky pulled himself out of his own memories as well, just in time to hear the music playing in the background change as there is a lull in the conversation. Acting on the spur of the moment, he stands up and holds a hand out to Steve as he calls to the ceiling. 

 

"Hey, Jarvis, mind turning the music up?"

 

"Certainly, Sergeant Barnes." Bucky looks down at Steve. 

 

"Care to dance?" Steve smiles slowly and takes Bucky's hand. "You remember how to Lindy?" Bucky asks. Steve rolls his eyes at the memory that involved nearly breaking a lamp.

 

"How could I forget?" As they turned to the music, Natasha and Clint joined them, Natasha teaching her partner the steps. They were followed by Tony and Pepper, who chose a more modern version of their own dance. Thor, Jane and Bruce stayed on the couches, watching and talking to Rhodey and Wanda, the group occasionally showing off dance moves of their own. Bucky laughed at the antics of his friends and marveled at how Steve's body and his own moved together like one, each anticipating the motion of the other and responding uniquely. 

 

_So I handed you my porcelain heart,_

_breakable, but not yet broken,_

_harboring my words unspoken._

_I handed you my porcelain heart,_

_disregarding consequences,_

_letting down all my defenses,_

_to my porcelain heart._

 

Many times, Bucky caught Steve staring down at him. Though in all fairness, Bucky did a bit of staring, too. It wasn't difficult to be captured by the look of sheer happiness on Steve's face. As the song ended and. A slower one took it place, Bucky and Steve fell into the familiar steps of a waltz, Steve taking the lead. When Steve dipped Bucky playfully, the brunet acted on instinct and pulled him down into a kiss. 

 

From behind Steve, there was a wolf-whistle, accompanied by laughter and cheering. Steve had apparently forgotten they were there and startled, causing Bucky to lose his balance. Luckily, Bucky was close enough to one of the assorted couches to fall back on one, pulling Steve with him. The brunet let out an 'oof' of air when Steve landed heavily on top of him.

 

"Sorry." Steve mumbled, but he didn't look vey sorry, and Bucky had to wonder if he hadn't done it on purpose. Bucky barked out a laugh.

 

"Sorry, my ass." Steve joined him in the infectious laughter and caught Bucky's lips in another sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Bucky smiled up at the blond.

 

"I love you." He murmured softly, so the others wouldn't hear. The blinding smile that Steve shot back at him made Bucky's stomach flip as though they were teenagers again.

 

"I love you, too, Buck."

 


End file.
